Aquello que perdi
by yatta
Summary: Tras la recuperacion de su cuerpo Voldemort intenta matar a Potter, pero los sucesos que alli ocurrieron dieron paso a mas incognitas. Harry siente que solo puede confiar en Snape para encontrar la verdad. SNARRY
1. Chapter 1

Personajes propiedad de Rowlin, esta historia no fue creada con fines de lucro, meramente solo para disfrute mio y sus lectores.

**Resumen: **Tras la recuperacion de su cuerpo Voldemort intenta matar a Potter, pero los sucesos que alli ocurrieron dieron paso a mas incognitas. Harry siente que solo puede confiar en Snape para encontrar la verdad.**  
Clasificacion: **N-17**  
Advertencias: **AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Tortura, Violacion/Non-Con, Violencia, contenido homosexual (pareja principal Harry-Snape).

Si no es de su agrado los temas a tratar les sugiero pasen de largo mi historia y si no disfruten!

* * *

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 1.- Maldita Evans

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Harry corría desesperadamente, esquivaba lo mejor que podía los ataques que le lanzaban, se escondió detrás de una de las lapidas. Escuchaba las burlas de todos los encapuchados. Malditos mortifagos!

Sentía el goteo en su brazo, la sangre salía de la herida que Colagusano le había hecho, presiono evitando desangrase mas.

La voz fuerte de Voldemort le hizo volver en sí, aun faltaba lo peor, no podía preocuparse por algo que quizás no importara después, se enderezo y camino lo mejor que pudo, no le iba a dar el gusto a ese asesino, lo enfrentaría.

Allá iba, su varita alejada de su mano, Voldemort le había desarmado y ahora solo le quedaba esperar la muerte que supuso seria lenta y dolorosa.

El mago tenebroso tenía una mueca en su deforme rostro, imagino que aquello sería una sonrisa, se acerco lo suficiente como para colocar su varita cercas de su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

–Ya no hay nada que te proteja –Tom retiro la varita y lo agarro del cuello de la ropa para acercarlo –La sangre de la zorra de tu madre no podrá ayudarte –Solo esas palabras necesito Harry para enfurecer, intento liberarse inútilmente, Voldemort tenía un nuevo cuerpo y al parecer uno muy fuerte.

–Mi madre no es una zorra! –Dijo con furia el Gryffindor

Riddle elevo una ceja –Como puedes saberlo? Murió, corrijo la mate antes de que pudieras conocerla

Harry frunció el ceño –Todos me han dicho lo maravillosa que fue y lo feliz que hizo a mi padre al tenerme…

–Mentira! –Bramo el oscuro mago –Esa maldita se coló en la cama de James, se embarazo sabiendo que de esa forma él no la dejaría, esa maldita sangre sucia fue mas Slytherin que cualquiera en este lugar –Tom no tenía por que explicar, pero se sentía bien desahogarse.

–Eso es mentira, mi padre amaba a mi madre!

Tom rio con burla –Esa sangre sucia ni siquiera tenía imaginación, lo se por que, Harry es el nombre que yo elegí junto con James para nuestro futuro hijo, ese que nunca llego, por eso se que no la amaba.

–Tal vez lo hizo para molestarte –Se defendió el de ojos verde

Voldemort apretó mas la tela del cuello y casi le escupió en la cara –James me pertenecía! –Grito.

Harry frunció el seño –No por que lo diga es cierto, mi padre amaba a una mujer, a Lili Evans, mi madre –Aseguro Harry

Voldemort se acerco al oído del Gryffindor –James era un hombre apasionado, gritaba pidiendo mas y mas, era un insaciable cada vez tomaba su cuerpo –susurro relamiéndose los labios

–Maldito –Gruño el menor.

El Lord sonrió complacido al notar la molestia en el muchacho, lo miro directo a los ojos, un brillo rojo opaco el verde de sus ojos, y al siguiente parpadeo desapareció, Tom lo lanzo al suelo, estaba imaginando cosas?

Le dio la espalda al chico y avanzo unos cuantos pasos atrás –Por fin la hora ha llegado, este es el día en el que la profecía se cumplirá.

Los mortifagos vitoreaban y animaban a su maestro, el señor oscuro apunto con su varita, Harry miraba desesperadamente en todas direcciones, su varita no debía estar muy lejos

–Avada Kadavra!

Al escuchar la maldición, Harry cerro sus ojos, estaba perdido, su única opción era esperar a que ese rayo verde le alcanzara y acabara con su vida como lo había hecho con Cedric Diggory.

Nada pasaba, escucho un gruñido seguido de murmullos y exclamaciones de asombro, Harry abrió los ojos, miro a Voldemort confuso y molesto, lo intentaría de nuevo, solo que esta vez con un cruciatus, este dio de golpe en el cuerpo del moreno, el dolor era insoportable, Voldemort rio complacido al ver que no era inmune a su magia, lo libero, lo necesitaba cuerdo para poder eliminarlo.

–No más juegos Potter

Estaba convencido de que solo con esa maldición mataría al pequeño bastardo de la chica Evans, era una espacie de promesa a si mismo, ese mocoso no merecía menos que eso, aunque también fuera hijo de James no se lo perdonaría, no le perdonaría esa traición, solamente con la vida de su pequeño desliz.

El rayo verde iba directo al Gryffindor, Harry se puso de pie, recibiría la maldición valientemente, orgulloso de ser un Potter!

La luz era cegadora no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, de nuevo nada pasaba, acaso era inmune a una de las imperdonables?

Miro como Voldemort se acercaba colérico tomo el brazo de Harry y elevo una daga –Si mi magia aun no funciona contigo, entonces te matare como a un maldito muggle –Tom arremetió con fuerza, la sangre comenzó a salir, Voldemort se alejo unos paso al tiempo que la daga caía al suelo, llena de sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía a Potter.

–Maldito Albus, como fuiste capaz de hacernos esto a James y a mi! –Aulló

Harry estaba atónito, que había pasado? Por que no le había penetrado la daga? Dio unos pasos para atrás tropezándose con el cuerpo de Diggory, fue cuando salió de su trance, era su oportunidad de escapar, su varita estaba a un lado del cadáver de Cedric, de inmediato la tomo, invoco la copa desapareciendo con el cadavérico cuerpo en el colegio.

–Nooooo! –Chillo Voldemort, presiono su mano con la tela de su túnica, no solo no había matado al niño que vivió como había prometido a sus seguidores, Potter había conseguido escapar dejándolo con muchas dudas, no podía ser posible, pero era la explicación más lógica, eso debía ser obra del malnacido de Albus, como no lo pensó antes, ¿por qué no confió mas en James? Harry tenia, no, debía ser la respuesta. Bufo con molestia. Una sonrisa maliciosa pareció en su cara. Debía estar seguro y para eso necesitaba a Harry. Su sonrisa se ensancho. No había sido traicionado, no por él, no por James Potter.

**O-o**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la muerte de Diggory, el funeral había sido suficientemente emotivo como para no permanecer mucho tiempo en el, de solo ver al señor Diggory devastado llorando y gritando por su hijo le hacía sentir culpa, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar aquella desgracia.

Todos se preparaban para partir a sus casas, debido a los acontecimientos no sabía con exactitud a donde iría a parar, al menos sabía que no regresaría a la casa de sus tíos, aun así las palabras de Voldemort no dejaban de rondar por su mente, su padre no pudo haber tenido una relación con ese mago perverso o si?

Quería respuestas, pero no podía hablar de ello con Dumbledore, sabía que no le contaría todo, respiro profundo, en esos momentos solo podía hacer una cosa.

Harry se puso de pie, sus dos amigos le llamaron sin obtener respuestas, Ron iba a seguirlo pero la castaña lo detuvo.

–Tiene mucho en que pensar, es mejor dejarlo solo –Dijo Hermione, el pelirrojo desistió y regreso a sentarse.

Harry iba a toda prisa algunos lo miraban extrañado y como no hacerlo si este parecía ir a las mazmorras.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, dudo por un segundo, sabía que lo que iba a decir no sería fácil, no quería deber favores y menos a él.

Por fin llamo a la puerta, lentamente se abrió –Potter –Escupió con desprecio el pocionista –No debería estar despidiéndose de sus amiguitos?

Harry sintió que tenia que tragarse su orgullo y no contestar a tal provocación –El profesor Dumbledore aun no decide cual será el lugar mas seguro para mi ahora que, ya sabe –Snape elevo una ceja, no era normal ver tan sumiso al moreno

–Va a decirme de una vez por todas por que me esta quitando mi tiempo?

–P-puedo pasar? –Titubeo un poco

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar –Espero que sea breve por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

La puerta se cerro y por primera vez Harry lo encaro –Escuche profesor, lo que le voy a decir no debe saberlo nadie mas, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore

Snape parecía tener ahora toda su atención, lo invito a sentarse sin despegar sus ojos del rostro del menor

–No creía que le diría esto de frente, pero en estos momentos solo puedo confiar en usted.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Nota.-** Bueno este es el primero! Un poco corto lo se, pero ya casi tengo el segundo lo publico el otro viernes, y puedo decir que es mas largo y habrá lemon jojojo…haber cuantos cap salen de este (espero no mas de 10). Recuerdo que este fic era para un reto, pero olvide de donde jeje… espero les este gustando hasta ahora como verán pareja HarryXSev y la otra será mas clara en el lemon del prox jo,jo,jo…

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Capítulo 2- Tom y James

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 2.- Tom y James

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Voldemort se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, había ordenado no ser molestado, por ningún motivo.

Rememorando en sus recuerdos, reviviendo aquella época en la que la felicidad toco a su puerta, para después darle el golpe más doloroso que jamás recordara en sus propias narices.

Ese fue el último verano que pasaron juntos…

James se paseaba por la cocina en calzoncillos y una camisa que se notaba no era de su talla, las mangas le sobrepasaban los brazos, dos botones abrochados solamente al frente, dejando expuesto su pecho, se sirvió una taza de café mientras extendía el diario, no parecía haber nada interesante. De pronto se sobresalto tratando de no derramar el café lo dejo sobre la mesa, Tom lo había abrazado por la espalda –Por Merlín Tom un día de estos me vas a provocar un infarto –Dijo sonriendo burlón

Riddle bufo –Si no te infartaste hace unas horas mientras te aferrabas a mi con fuerza y gritabas mi nombre pidi…

James lo empujo mientras se sonrojaba terriblemente –no tienes por que recordármelo de esa manera, es vergonzoso –Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro

Tom adoraba meter en aprietos a su pareja, quito las manos de su rostro, lucia demasiado adorable.

–Me acerque sigilosamente por que estaba buscando a un ladrón –Dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema, James abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

–¿Ladrón? –Pregunto sin comprender

–Lo aprese y se defendió, pero ahora lo tengo en mis manos y no lo dejare escapar hasta que me devuelva mi camisa –Dijo convencido el de ojos rojos.

El sonrojo regreso violentamente a James, tenían mas de un año juntos y siempre había querido ponerse la camisa de Tom después de hacer el amor, fue mas de lo que espero, la fría tela se tibio rápidamente con el calor de su propio cuerpo mientras podía respirar el aroma de su amante mezclado con una esencia de vainilla, salió de su ensoñación para toparse con una intensa mirada roja sobre él –Tom yo… las palabras quedaron en el aire, los labios del Slytherin sabían como hacer que todo lo demás no importase, Riddle lentamente lo levanto del asiento y haciendo a un lado la taza de café olvidada, hizo espacio para poder lograr su objetivo, primero la camisa. Deslizo lentamente sus manos acariciando los redondeados glúteos, sabía que eso excitaba a James, siguió deslizando sus manos hasta encontrar los botones, rápidamente los desabrocho, de inmediato acaricio la piel expuesta, subiendo hasta los hombros para despojarlo al fin de la prenda, libero los labios de su amante para darle oportunidad de tomar aire, deslizo su nariz por ese pecaminoso cuello sin poder contenerse comenzó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo

–Y-ya tienes –Gimió al sentir su piel succionada por esa provocativa boca –La camisa –Atino a decir después de jadear al sentir un mordisco en su hombro.

El Slytherin lo miro con malicia –Falta tu castigo Potter –Dijo mientras lo sentaba sobre la mesa y le jalaba los calzoncillos. James apenado intento cubrirse pero su amante no se lo permitió, lo miro descaradamente de arriba abajo admirando las bien torneadas piernas deteniéndose en el erguido miembro, su boca se lleno de saliva, sabía lo que vendría, metería todo ese miembro en su cavidad oral, se inclino, con su mano se ayudo a introducir ese suculento y duro pedacito de carne que lograba que la fiesta comenzara, el futuro señor oscuro succiono fuertemente hasta separarse dejando el miembro meciéndose por el brusco movimiento, ensalivo sus propios dedos y separo las piernas de James lubricando y dilatando el área de sus deseos, su querido leoncito comenzaba a suplicar, solo hacia unas horas había tomado ese cuerpo, no requeriría de mucha preparación, de un rápido movimiento puso en la orilla ese lindo trasero, froto su miembro en la pequeña entrada anticipando a su amante para que se preparara, de una fuerte embestida se introdujo por completo apretándose fuertemente al Gryffindor besándolo con pasión en los labios, James enredo sus piernas en la cintura tratando de que se enterrara mas dentro de si, como si aquello fuera posible.

Por Merlín adoraba sentirse tan endemoniadamente apresado por las suaves paredes que intentaban apretarse mas y mas. No entendía como Potter lograba arreglárselas para dejarlo satisfecho y a la vez deseoso de que la noche llegara para volver a…

¡Por Salazar! James estaba marcando el ritmo incitándolo a entrar y salir, la fricción que provocaba en su miembro era simplemente deliciosa

–Oh Tom castígame mas mm –Gimió el Gryffindor con la mirada nublada por el deseo

Tom apresuro los movimientos, enterrándose fuertemente, solo esperaba que la mesa aguantara, por que él no lo haría por mucho tiempo, grito al derramar su semen dentro sentía los últimos espasmos mientras se deslizaba por su estomago el semen de su amante, intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras veía el cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante que acababa de hacer suyo. El chico de rebeldes cabellos sonrió.

Esa hermosa sonrisa que James le dedicaba después de hacer el amor era uno de sus mas grandes tesoros aun después de pensarse traicionado por el hombre que mas amo.

Voldemort trato de disipar sus recuerdos, necesitaba concentrarse, ese maldito vejete le había echo la ultima, pensó molesto, suspiro cansinamente, no lograría concentrarse si no atendía primero el problema en sus pantalones.

O-o

Harry había tomado una decisión, no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en sus amigos o mas bien no deseaba involucrarlos, no quería que se enteraran de lo que Voldemort le había dicho sobre su padre. Solo una persona no se tentaría el corazón para decirle la verdad, solo a él le podía preguntar, además esta persona había sido un gran amigo de su madre en la infancia, debía conocerla mejor que nadie.

Toco la puerta y aguardo, hasta que esta se abrió, su oscuro profesor de pociones lo miraba intensamente

–P-puedo pasar? –Titubeo un poco

En su mente el plan sonaba tan simple, pero ahora que estaba frente a ese hombre estaba dudando. No le extrañaría encontrar a su profesor sarcástico y malhumorado como siempre, debía pensar con la cabeza fría necesitaba al pocionista.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar –Espero que sea breve por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –Dijo con molestia

La puerta se cerro y por primera vez Harry lo encaro –Escuche profesor, lo que le voy a decir no debe saberlo nadie más, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore –Harry agradeció que su voz no temblara

Snape parecía tener ahora toda su atención, lo invito a sentarse sin despegar sus ojos del rostro del menor.

–No creía que le diría esto de frente, pero en estos momentos solo puedo confiar en usted –Después de decir aquello la mente se le puso en blanco, ahora se arrepentía de no haber pensado primero como plantearía el asunto, incluso para el mismo era complicado.

Snape comenzó a mover su pie con impaciencia –Potter hable de una buena vez, como sabrá mi paciencia no es tan grande como su torpeza –El oscuro profesor trato de mirar a otro lado para no poner mas nervioso al joven.

Harry movía sus manos nervioso –Vera señor, como podría decirlo –De nuevo el silencio, quizá debía pensar primero y después regresar. Se puso de pie con la intensión de disculparse e irse –Hable ahora Potter o le juro que yo me encargare de que su pequeño predicamento se complique tanto que deseara no haber entrado por esa puerta –Harry brinco en su lugar y volvió a tomar asiento –Usted conocía a mi madre ¿cierto? –Fue lo que se le ocurrió.

Snape entrecerró los ojos –¿Y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –Dijo impaciente

–¡TODO! –Grito el de ojos verdes.

Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado por su atrevimiento y de nuevo la seriedad, Snape sabia que esa seria una noche larga si no ponía de su parte

–¿Que desea saber de su madre? –Concedió el pocionista

Harry lo miro esperanzado –Ella y mi padre, ya sabe, fueron novios desde el colegio ¿cierto? –Pregunto inseguro

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Eso es lo importante que no desea que ni Dumbledore se entere? ¿Saber sobre el pasado amoroso de sus padres? Por que no le pregunta a Lupin el fue mas cercano a su padre –Dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie

–Espere, no se como explicarle, cuando la copa me llevo al cementerio y luego Voldemort apareció y comenzó a burlarse…

La sola mención de ese nombre le hizo erizar los bellos –Espere Potter –Lo silencio –Que fue lo que paso con el señor oscuro exactamente –Supuso que esta era la parte que no deseaba que el director se enterara.

De nuevo las manos del joven se movían nerviosas

–¡Potter! –Elevo la voz el Slytherin

Harry brinco en su asiento de nuevo, lo mejor era decirlo de golpe –Dijo que el y mi padre fueron amantes y que mi madre se interpuso entre ellos cuando se embarazo de mi –Lo había dicho. Snape lo miro con recelo –Nunca supe de ningún amante del señor oscuro, creo que no soy el adecuado para esta información –Snape pensó que podía ser su oportunidad de averiguar que había pasado en ese lugar – Aprovechando su presencia Potter, ¿cómo fue que consiguió salir con vida de las manos del señor tenebroso?

Harry suspiro cansado –Intento lanzarme un avada y al parecer no surtió efecto, saco una daga e intento atravesarme con ella, no se que paso, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos Voldemort tenía sangre en las manos y parecía confundido, aproveche a tomar la copa y regresar –Hizo una pausa –A mi parecer estaba más deseoso de vengarse de mi madre que de matarme por esa estúpida profecía –Explico.

Snape noto en el Lord cierto odio hacia James Potter, siempre pensó fue por desafiarlo, pero lo que acababa de enterarse, aun seguía la incógnita del por que el señor tenebroso no podía matar a Potter, el pocionista sopeso lo que diría –Escuche Potter no se mucho sobre el romance de sus padres, Dumbledore fue el único que estuvo durante su nacimiento, incluso hay lagunas en mi mente, eventos que no recuerdo esa fue una época muy oscura –Hizo una pausa algo le vino a la mente –Ahora que lo recuerdo fue cuando el señor oscuro se levanto con mas fuerza –Snape se quedo pensativo –No comente nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy, necesito información –Snape agarro al chico del brazo y lo llevo a la salida –Vaya a dormir, hablaremos en otra ocasión –Harry no permitió que la puerta se abriera –Puedo confiar en usted Snape –Dijo suspicaz –No ira con el chisme al director ¿cierto? –Pregunto desafiante.

Snape lo libero –Acaso sugiere una inquebrantable, por que para eso tendríamos que meter a un tercero en esto –Harry negó con la cabeza –Tengo otra idea en mente –Tomo entre sus manos el rostro del profesor –Si usted revelara esto –Se paró de puntitas y acerco la cara de Snape deposito un suave beso en la mejilla –Su rostro sufrirá un infortunio que le provocara una gran vergüenza, entonces sabré que me ha traicionado –Saco su varita y apunto en el lugar del beso –Acepta el acuerdo –Dijo mientras la varita brillaba –Acepto –Dijo sin saber que mas hacer.

Harry guardo la varita y salió del lugar.

Snape regreso al sofá, coloco su mano en la mejilla, aun podía sentir los tibios labios de su estudiante, Potter le había besado en la mejilla, ¡le había besado! ¡que demonios! pensó.

O-o

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el Gryffindor besador de mejillas le dijera que James Potter y el señor tenebroso fueron amantes, eso y que aparentemente no podía matarlo. Aun no encontraba la escusa perfecta para presentarse ante su señor sin terminar con una maldición cruciatus.

Un fuerte ardor seguido de una punzada en su brazo le hizo reaccionar, allí estaba su oportunidad, mas valía aprovecharla.

Trato de llegar lo mas pronto posible, sabia de la impaciencia del que no debía ser nombrado.

Entro en el salón, Lord Voldemort estaba sentado sobre una especie de trono, aparentemente solo estaban ellos dos, Snape se arrodillo –Me mando llamar mi Lord –Bajo la mirada esperando la respuesta o una maldición, todo dependería del humor de su maestro.

–Severus, la tonta Evans y Potter. ¿Fueron novios en el colegio? –Déjà vu. ¿Esa pregunta se la habían echo recientemente o era su imaginación?

Snape pensó un poco su respuesta, debía recordar que el plan de su señor había fallado miserablemente y podía estar susceptible a enojos repentinos y solo estaba el para que este descargara su furia –Fui seleccionado en Slytherin como bien sabe mi señor y Evans en Gryffindor, desde ese momento nuestra amistad fue sentenciada a morir, lo que si puedo decirle es que siempre estaban juntos –Vio como la molestia venia al rostro del Lord oscuro y se apresuro a agregar –Claro con sus otros inseparables amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Petter Pettigro, quizás el sea el mas indicado para contestar su pregunta mi Lord –Esa había sido una buena jugada, mejor esa rata que él.

Lord Voldemort bufo –Tonterías, no te hice venir por eso, tengo una tarea que solo tu puedes realizar.

–Lo que usted ordene mi Lord –Se apresuro a contestar el pocionista

–Tráeme a Harry Potter antes de que la semana termine…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Nota.- Que tal el lemon? La verdad no se de donde saque esa idea, pero me gusto jeje… Snape cumplirá con su misión? Y cuando comenzara el verdadero romance entre Snape y Harry? Acaso en el próximo capítulo se los diré? pues eso lo sabrán hasta la otra semana. Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 3- La misión de Snape

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 3.- La misión de Snape

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Severus Snape, maestro de pociones del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, se encontraba en un pequeño aprieto. El oscuro hombre caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos ¿como demonios iba a lograr cumplir el capricho del señor oscuro? Frustrado se dejo caer sobre una silla, al menos no había recibido ninguna maldición por parte de su amo. Hubiese preferido una cruciatus a su misión…

Snape estaba expectante a la nueva misión que el señor oscuro le confiaría

–Tráeme a Harry Potter antes de que la semana termine –La voz de Voldemort se le antojo aburrida, como si acabase de decir una trivialidad ¿¡Acaso el poderoso señor oscuro no recordaba que si eso fuese posible Potter estaría ya a varios metros bajo tierra!? Definitivamente esa no era una simple tarea.

Snape pensó en lo que iba a decir, de ello dependía recibir o no una maldición ¿como decirle que no podía entregar al maldito niñato? El pocionista se aclaro la garganta –Mi Lord, usted sabe que nada me haría más feliz que complacerlo, pero si Potter pone un pie fuera del colegio Dumbledore estará allí para regresarlo a su camita a salvo.

Voldemort sonrió –Severus, Severus, no es una tarea imposible para ti, eres inteligente y manipulador, si no lo fueras no serias un espía doble –El lord se quedo en silencio por un momento –Mi Lord –Snape intentaba dar una escusa, pero su amo no se lo permitió.

–No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer Severus, Potter, se que el chico suele meterse en problemas, tan parecido a su padre, como buen Gryffindor su curiosidad ya lo debió a ver llevado a tu salvación. Tráeme a Potter antes de que termine la semana o me temo que tu suerte se acabara.

Snape se inclino un poco mas, su frente a pocos centímetros del suelo –Como ordene mi Lord –El mortifago solo espero la señal de su señor para salir a toda prisa.

Estaba claro que el señor oscuro le había dado la solución, Potter debía saber como salir del castillo sin que el director se enterase, pero no podía simplemente entregarle al chico, no había pasado tantos años protegiéndolo aun a costa de su propia vida para ser el precisamente quien lo entregue. Su doble juego terminaba junto con la semana. Quizás ya era tiempo de pedir la opinión de Albus después de todo el plazo terminaba al día siguiente –Las palabras de Potter en su mente lo descolocaron "lo que le voy a decir no debe saberlo nadie mas, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore"

¿Acaso Potter tenía motivos para no confiar en Dumbledore?

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Sin imaginarse quien era la persona que llegaba a molestar sus pensamientos fue a abrir la puerta ¿y quien estaba ahí? El único culpable de sus desgracias.

–No recuerdo haberle llamado Potter –Snape intento cerrar la puerta, pero el chico tercamente puso si pie impidiéndolo –Por eso estoy aquí no me ha llamado –Gruño el chico –Si no quiere un escándalo le aconsejo que me deje entrar –Susurro Harry casi rechinando los dientes.

Snape elevo una ceja, era su imaginación o el Gryffindor no estaba de humor, le permitió la entrada mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

El de ojos verdes lo encaro, su seño fruncido lo confirmaba, el chico estaba molesto.

–¿Por qué ha estado evitándome estos últimos días? –Harry lo miro acusadoramente –¿Pudo hablar con Voldemort? –Pregunto un poco mas tranquilo.

El pocionista sintió estremecerse al escuchar ese nombre, no sabía como ese rufián podía decirlo como si el señor oscuro no fuese nadie –Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el señor oscuro, pero me temo que no pudimos tratar el tema que me solicito Potter, supongo por asuntos de mayor importancia, asuntos que no pienso discutir con usted –Mintió.

Harry se cruzo de brazos –Quizás no desea confiarle un tema tan persona, al menos ¿noto algo extraño en él? –Pregunto esperanzado el menor.

El oscuro profesor bufo –No se le a cruzado por la mente que no le he mandado hablar simplemente por que no tengo ningún tipo de información para darle –Dijo contundente

Harry se quedo pensando un segundo –Supongo que tendré que obtener las respuesta personalmente –Miro con decisión al pocionista.

Snape abrió los ojos impactado, Potter no estaba sugiriendo…?

–Ni lo piense Potter, no podría llevarlo ante el señor oscuro –Advirtió –Sabe que lo matara antes que siquiera pueda formular la primera pregunta –Dijo muy serio

–Pero…

El Gryffindor intento razonar

–¡Sin peros! Mi respuesta es un no y no es negociable –Alzo la voz asustando al joven.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –¡Bien! No lo necesito para llegar a Voldemort yo mismo puedo buscarlo, o quizás el pueda encontrarme –El de ojos verde se giro dispuesto a salir de la habitación

–Espere Potter –Harry detuvo su marcha. Severus suspiro cansinamente –¿Esta diciendo que puede salir del castillo sin que el director lo note?

Harry volteo y elevo los hombros –No sería la primera vez que salgo del colegio sin que nadie lo note –Dijo simplemente.

Snape sopeso las alternativas, la primera seria meter al mocoso en una jaula o algo por el estilo para que no escapara del colegio, pero entonces de seguro el chico encontraría la forma de escapar y terminaría en manos del señor oscuro sin que nadie lo notara y la segunda opción sería llevar al chico así tendría la oportunidad de protegerlo de ser necesario, no dudaba que lo fuera. Solo sería cuestión de tener un trasladador de emergencia. Las posibilidades de que el muchacho sea lastimado son altas pero al menos estaría presente para poder ayudar.

Snape puso sus manos en la cabeza, una jaqueca estaba por venir, ese maldito niñato ¿Por qué tenía que complicarle tanto la existencia?

–Bien Potter usted gana, lo llevare ante el señor oscuro –Harry comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar –Pero será con mis condiciones, hará todo lo que le diga –Advirtió apuntándolo con el dedo. Harry asintió y sonrió –¿Cuando iremos?

Snape se masajeo el puente de la nariz –Mañana después de clases, así nadie notara su ausencia, nos veremos en el campo de Quidditch y después usted nos guiara –Dijo calmo.

Harry negó con la cabeza –Me temo que eso no será posible, no pienso contarle mis secretos respecto a este castillo –Snape lo miro elevando una ceja –Entonces ¿que sugiere?

Harry lo pensó un poco –Nos vemos después de las clases en las tres escobas ¿le parece un buen lugar? –Pregunto el de ojos verdes.

Snape bufo –Esta bien, ya lárguese, tengo cosas que hacer –Potter inclino la cabeza puso en su rostro la sonrisa mas linda… un momento "linda" debía estar sumamente agotado si tenia pensamientos de ese tipo. Potter al fin salió de su campo de visión volvió a bufar –Maldito Potter –Mascullo.

El pocionista se sentó en la silla mas cercana, no se suponía que debía convencer a Potter de salir y no al revés.

¿Debería informar a Dumbledore? Esa parecía una solución razonable. Si el director lo encontraba en las tres escobas y evitaba el encuentro de Potter con el señor oscuro ya no sería su culpa ¿Cierto? su señor vería el plan fallido y su lealtad no estaría comprometida.

Pensó un poco más en el problema ¿Cuánto tiempo le compraría esa pequeña traición a Potter? ¿Valía la pena perder la aparente confianza que había obtenido del muchacho? Seguramente el Lord oscuro no quitaría el dedo del renglón y continuaría insistiendo hasta tener al Gryffindor frente a sí. También estaba el detalle de que Potter era persistente, seguramente acabaría por ponerse en riesgo el solo, Snape gruño, ¡que tonterías se le habían metido a la cabeza al mocoso! No cabía duda, era un digno hijo de James Potter.

O-o

Severus había ido con Albus Dumbledore, había pensado mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba, paso largo rato analizando los posibles escenarios que pudiesen presentarse, repaso una y otra vez en su mente lo que haría, no había vuelta atrás, estaba haciendo lo que creía era lo menos desastroso, no solo para Potter, para todos. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse después de su decisión.

Dumbledore lo recibió con una sonrisa amable siempre ofreciendo sus horribles caramelos de limón y él simplemente rechazándolos lo mas cortés posible.

Un fuerte golpe y la salpicadura de su bebida lo saco de sus pensamientos, esperaría a Potter en la barra del lugar, tenía la esperanza de que una cerveza de mantequilla lo relajara aunque fuera un poco. Le había dicho a Dumbledore que necesitaba salir a Hogsmeade para comprar algunos artículos necesarios, el vejete no se la había puesto fácil, decía que las cosas se las podían mandar vía lechuza, afortunadamente el anciano director sabia lo quisquilloso que era el pocionista y no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la solicitud de salida del colegio.

Snape miro un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, el chico se estaba tardando demasiado, ¿qué no había conseguido salir del colegio? Tomo un largo sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla respiro profundo tratando de ganar paciencia.

¡Que atrevimiento! Alguien había tomado su bebida y se la estaba bebiendo, golpeo el tarro vacio mientras tomaba aire –Esa era mi bebida Potter –Dijo en voz baja, no deseaba que todo el local se enterara de la celebridad presente –Disculpe, hubo complicaciones y corrí y tenía mucha sed –Explico apresurado el menor –¿Que clase de complicaciones? –Esa parte de la explicación le estaba molestando, Harry ignoro la pregunta –¿Ya había bebido de ese? ¡Demonios! ¿Eso cuenta como un beso? –Dijo acongojado

Snape sintió las mejillas calientes, no por Salazar, no se había ruborizado ¿cierto? Trato de verse lo mas normal posible –No diga tonterías, tenemos cosas mas importantes por delante, además no contesto mi pregunta ¿Qué complicaciones? –Dijo tratando de calmarse

Harry se sentó –No se preocupe nadie me vio salir, podemos seguir con el plan –Severus elevo una ceja quizás debía apresurarse antes que la complicación de Potter les afectara.

El pocionista se puso de pie –Sígame en silencio.

Salieron de Las tres escobas, el joven león seguía al profesor en silencio tratando de llevar el paso estaban entrando al callejon Knockturn, era lógico pensar que desde ese lugar se podía llegar hasta Voldemort.

Snape se detuvo en Borgin y Burke, Harry conocía el lugar la habia conocido la primera vez que uso la vía Flu.

Entraron en la tienda, el pocionista se acerco al mostrador –Bienvenido señor Snape –Dijo un hombre de aspecto siniestro –Vengo por mi encargo del día de ayer –Dijo fríamente el profesor.

El encargado abrió uno de los cajones del mostrador y saco una pequeña bolsita y se la entrego al pocionista.

–Me asegura que funciona –Pregunto Severus. El vendedor asintió, Snape entrecerró los ojos –Recuerde que este es un encargo de nuestro señor si esto falla –La amenaza quedo en el aire latente.

–Le aseguro que nuestro señor quedara encantado –Dijo un tanto nervioso. El mortifago bufo y le hizo una señal a Potter para que salieran de la tienda.

Harry casi tropieza al seguir a su profesor –¿La entrada no está en Borgin y Burke? –Pregunto cauto el menor. Snape gruño, se adentro a un oscuro pasillo y se detuvo.

Miro a Harry –Vamos a aparecernos, sosténgase de mi señor Potter –Snape espero a que el chico le sostuviera de un brazo, pero eso no paso –Potter no tiene que abrazarme con que sujete mi brazo es suficiente –Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry se abrazo mas –Siempre me mareo en estos viajes y caigo al suelo, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a Voldemort –Severus saco el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, mas le valía concentrarse no quería aparecer frente al señor oscuro con un Potter partido a la mitad.

O-o

Los dos se encontraban frente a las habitaciones del señor oscuro –Señor Potter, trate de estar alerta, no se que pueda pasar una vez que estemos frente al Lord oscuro –Aconsejo el pocionista.

El Gryffindor trago duro, aun recordando el último encuentro con Voldemort, no había vuelta atrás, debía ser valiente, no había llegado tan lejos para retroceder, el chico comenzó a transpirar, se paso la manga de su túnica para secar un poco de sudor de su frente.

La enorme puerta se abrió dándoles el paso, Snape se apresuro a arrodillarse frente a su señor –Mi Lord le he traído a Harry Potter –Dijo sumiso

Voldemort hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa –Has hecho un excelente trabajo, nunca dude de tus capacidades mi fiel mortifago –Dijo complacido.

Un ruido sordo a su lado le hizo voltear. Potter estaba tirado en el suelo jadeante ¿En que momento fue atacado…?

_Continuara…_

* * *

Nota.- siento tener que dejarlo así jeje… mi hermano se casa en una semana y no tengo listo mi vestuario nooooo! Pensé que no terminaría el cap. Pero aquí esta, espero no les haya aburrido mucho, realmente no paso mucho en este cap, aunque quiero acercamientos entre esos dos despacio, espero en el siguiente pueda ver mas acción jo,jo,jo…. Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 4- Las lealtades de Snape

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 4.- Las lealtades de Snape

_Made in yatta´s brain_

_**00O-o00**_

Harry se encontraba nervioso, en ese momento se lamentaba por no haber pensado en un mejor plan ¿qué le diría a Voldemort cuando lo tuviera enfrente?

"tu maldita cara de serpiente retráctate de lo que dijiste sobre ser el" ugg ni siquiera podía pensar en que su padre y ese sujeto, sacudió su cabeza, ahora pensaba en lo tonto de su plan, quizás si volvía en otro momento al señor oscuro no le molestaría…

Muy tarde.

La enorme puerta se abrió dándoles el paso, el de ojos verde miro como el profesor Snape se apresuraba a arrodillarse frente a su señor mientras hablaba –Mi Lord le he traído a Harry Potter –Dijo en un tono sumiso, tanto que el Gryffindor no creyó que eso fuese posible nunca.

Voldemort hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa –Has hecho un excelente trabajo, nunca dude de tus capacidades mi fiel mortifago –Dijo complacido.

¿Trabajo? Le estaba dando el crédito a Snape cuando prácticamente le había amenazado para que lo llevase, Harry frunció el seño, estaba por debatir aquello, pero al menor movimiento sintió que la habitación daba vueltas, se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza su cuerpo no lo soporto terminando en el suelo irremediablemente, la respiración se le estaba dificultando ¿que demonios estaba pasando?

Snape de inmediato lo noto. Potter estaba tirado en el suelo jadeante ¿En que momento fue atacado…? Instintivamente el oscuro profesor se puso de pie y saco su varita mientras miraba en todas direcciones, no permitiría otro ataque.

–Esta envenenado, exijo una explicación –Dijo molesto el de ojos rojos.

Snape reacciono en ese momento volteo a ver a su señor.

¡No podía estar más distraído!

Voldemort se había puesto de pie en algún momento se acerco a Potter para revisarlo y ahora afirmaba que el chico estaba envenenado, el profesor no estaba seguro si había preocupación en ese rostro serpentino o simplemente el Lord reclamaba por no poder tomar su presa –No lo entiendo mi Lord Potter estaba bien hace un momento –Fue todo lo que pudo decir en su defensa –¿Acaso salieron por el bosque prohibido? Alguna criatura o planta pudo envenenarle.

El pocionista se lo pensó por un segundo –Acordamos vernos en un lugar fuera del colegio, llego tarde con el pretexto de un pequeño inconveniente, pero no menciono cual.

Voldemort tomo a Harry en sus brazos –Trae una poción que sirva rápido –Ordeno con voz firme.

Snape se apresuro al laboratorio, tenía una buena reserva de pociones en ese lugar. Entro al lugar prácticamente corriendo, tomo tres botellitas y una caja de madera, se detuvo en la salida.

¡Qué demonios!

¿El señor oscuro había cargado al chico en sus brazos? Respiro profundamente aclarando su mente, seguramente estaba atrapado en algún mundo paralelo por que lo que estaba ocurriendo simplemente no podía ser posible. Si quería respuesta solo debía apresurarse a donde estaba Potter –Comenzó a caminar –¿Donde se suponía que había llevado al Gryffindor? Si la situación era tan loca como pensaba no dudaba que el mocoso estuviese recortado ni más ni menos que en la cama del Lord.

**O-o**

El señor oscuro caminaba con paso firme mientras miraba como el sudor resbalaba por el rostro de Harry, la respiración se estaba volviendo mas errática, debía darse prisa, entro en su habitación y lo coloco en su cama con sumo cuidado, si la personalidad del chiquillo era tan parecida a la de James como su aspecto, podía imaginar donde buscar, desabrocho la túnica y retiro los zapatos así como los calcetines, reviso los pies, nada, noto que la tela del pantalón estaba rasgada a la altura de la pierna, se apresuro a quitarle los pantalones, inmediatamente noto la piel enrojecida y la lesión por la que había entrado el veneno, se acerco y con su dedo toco la herida ganándose una protesta proveniente del Gryffindor –Tan imprudente como James –Siseo. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente…

_(Flash Back)_

–Tom ¿estas en casa? –El joven de anteojos espero una respuesta, nada, se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala agotado y suspirando de alivio, tenia escasos seis meses de entrar a la academia de aurores, a su amante no le había gustado mucho la idea pero, termino aceptando después de sus métodos de persuasión, eso y la abstinencia.

Por lo general llegaba a casa con alguna lesión sin importancia y el hombre hacia todo un alboroto por algo que se curaba el mismo día.

¡Por Merlín! Era un duro entrenamiento de Auror, por supuesto que tendría alguna cortada o moretes eso iba incluido en la guía de introducción. Sonrió, recordaba la cara que Tom puso cuando, se lo comento bromeado en la primera discusión por el tema. Ya era un hombre adulto, podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Detuvo sus pensamientos por un instante era mejor apresurarse a curar sus heridas y deshacerse de la evidencia antes de que el Ogro de su amante llegara y lo notara, se puso de pie un ligero mareo lo regreso al sofá, cerro sus ojos por un instante tratando de reponerse, los abrió de nuevo pero pareciese que el mareo en vez de aminorar aumentaba.

–Eres muy imprudente James –De un tirón saco los pantalones del Gryffindor, Potter abrió los ojos y miro a Tom retirándole la prenda, su cara se torno roja al instante –Aunque no sientas dolor debes revisarte, observo la pierna detenidamente, coloco una loción en una lesión –Debes poner atención a tus extremidades inferiores no solo a tu torso, de esto dependerá tu vida si te llegan a desarmar –Reprendió el mayor, miro a su amado esperando el inicio de la discusión, elevo una ceja, debía estar realmente hecho polvo si no objetaba.

–Tu ganas –Dijo el Gryffindor derrotado

–¿Yo gano? Esto no es un concurso ni una apuesta, no entiendes que solo me preocupo por tu bienestar

–Y tu no entiendes que esto es lo que me gusta hacer, quiero ser fuerte y ser capaz de protegerte –Volteo la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo –Esto no paso desapercibido por el futuro señor oscuro

–No necesitas protegerme –Rozo su nariz por la pierna de James mientras se dibujaba una perversa sonrisa –No creas que provocándome te vas a salvar, ante todo soy tu medi mago y tu irresponsable proceder no me deja más alternativas, te meterás en la cama y no saldrás de allí hasta que estés totalmente recuperado –James iba a decir algo –Y me importa una mierda lo que digan tus superiores, no bromeo sabes que tengo la autoridad.

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Le había enseñado a James algunos trucos sin que él lo notara, su mejoría se reflejo en la disminución de sus servicios como medi mago, aun así su adorado gatito insistía diciendo que eran la pareja perfecta, uno de héroe y el otro de sanador, "nada nos parara" era su frase y míranos ahora James ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que nos detuvo? Eso lo averiguaría, era una promesa.

Comenzó a lamer la herida de Harry, primero debía curar al chico.

Snape se quedo de piedra en la entrada de la habitación, Potter sin pantalones y su señor lamiéndolo ¡Por Salazar!

No supo que fue lo que lo empujo a entrar e interrumpir –Mi Lord las pociones –Trato de ocultar su molestia ante la escena –Como no sabemos que veneno fue también traje este Bezoar –Sostuvo la pequeña caja cerca del señor oscuro para que la tomara y soltara la pierna de Potter.

–No será necesario llévatelo, solo deja las pociones y sal –Ordeno para continuar con su tarea

–Pero mi Lord Potter podría…

Voldemort lo miro molesto –Obedece Snape –El pocionista estaba dudando, con el mocoso en ese estado sería difícil escapar si atacaba al señor oscuro –necesito curar a Potter –Snape noto la herida ensalivada en la pierna, como pudo pensar que su señor podría estar interesado en el de ojos verde de esa manera –Ahora largo –Ordeno firme

Severus no tuvo otra que salir, en ese momento estaba muy confundido, su señor no se estaba comportando como siempre, había cometido varios errores y ni un solo crucio le había golpeado, tampoco intentando matar al chico al contrario ¡Por Salazar! Estaba soñando ¿cierto?

Desesperado comenzó a caminar en círculos, ridículo por que se soñaría teniendo celos de su Lord, momento el no sentía celos y Potter no significaba nada, se tapo el rostro con las manos, el señor tenebroso de seguro noto su pequeño acto de valentía al intentar proteger a Potter, tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente paso sus lealtades serian cuestionadas, no podía simplemente huir y dejar al Gryffindor en la boca del lobo. Maldita la hora en la que ese mocoso lo convenció. Se fue apresurado a la cocina, necesitaba un buen té que lo calmara.

**O-o**

Voldemort había aprovechado para tomar una muestra de sangre del chico

–Retráctate –Dijo Potter entre adormecido

Voldemort se sentó a un lado de la cama –¿Cómo te mordió esa serpiente? –Pregunto simplemente –Creía que hablabas parsel –Continuo al no escuchar respuesta

–Discutí con ella, no me dejaba salir del colegio, creí que la había evitado, no note la mordedura –No tenia por que contestarle, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad –Y Snape no me trajo, bueno si lo hizo, pero solo por que yo se lo pedí.

Aquello gano más la atención del oscuro mago –¿Por qué querrías tu, visitar al hombre que ha intentado matarte todos estos años?

Harry lo miro intensamente –Quiero que te retractes de lo que dijiste sobre mis padres –Se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero

Voldemort se puso de pie saco un frasco de su gaveta y vertió la sangre de Potter, saco su varita y le apunto a la mezcla la miro detenidamente, el liquido se torno transparente.

–Me retracto –Harry se quedo estupefacto, no podía ser tan simple, debía haber gato encerrado.

–¿Te retractas de…? –Dijo suspicaz el Gryffindor

–Me retracto de lo que dije, pero solo lo referente a tu madre…

El señor oscuro camino a la salida –Descansa –Antes de escuchar las protestas se apresuro –Lo necesitaras, hay mucho de que hablar –Salió de la habitación

Harry se enfurruño, como si pudiese quedarse a descansar, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quizás si necesitaba el descanso.

**O-o**

Severus respiro profundo, era hora de afrontar a su señor.

¡Crucio!

Sintio un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo, afortunadamente el castigo duro menos de lo esperado.

Voldemort se acerco a su mortifago –Severus es momento de averiguar donde están tus lealtades –Apunto de nuevo con su varita

–Mi Lord yo solo le soy fiel a usted –Dijo tratando de arrodillarse

–Acaso crees que no me percate que estabas dispuesto a proteger al chico –Grito enfurecido.

Snape aclaro su mente –Creí que estábamos bajo ataque –Hablo lo mejor que pudo

–Eso no tiene sentido, el único en el suelo era Potter. Severus creo que ese crucio no te deja pensar con claridad –se mofo el Lord –Contéstame esta simple pregunta ¿tu lealtad es con Dumbledore o con Potter?

El pocionista se petrifico, esa pregunta no tenía sentido, era una trampa –No comprendo mi Lord –Necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar en algo

–Te lo voy a preguntar de otra manera, si el viejo chiflado te dijera que Potter es una amenaza por unirse al lado oscuro ¿lo matarías? –Snape no dejo de sentir el peligro

–Si Potter se une al lado oscuro seria un desperdicio matarle mi señor –Esperaba que la respuesta fuese satisfactoria

–¿Que hay de la profecía? Se supone que Potter me mate o yo a él –Snape se pateo mentalmente a donde quería llegar el Lord, estaba claro que era un traidor, por que no simplemente lo mataba y terminaba con su angustia.

–Me impresiona la calma que tienes en este momento, sabes que estas perdido y sin embargo albergas una pequeña esperanza de poder salvar a Potter –Snape se puso de pie y saco su varita

–Si lo que deseaba saber mi Lord era si estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por Potter creo que mis acciones lo dicen todo –El primer ataque fue lanzado por el pocionista, no le fue difícil a Voldemort esquivarlo

–Prefieres a Potter sobre tu amo –Siseo, extrañamente no parecía molesto, sus ojos escarlata no ardían por la furia –¿Que pensaste Snape cuando trajiste a mi presa? –El pocionista seguía tenso

–Yo te lo diré, él chico encontraría la manera de llegar a mi con o sin tu ayuda, pero si tu lo traías al menos estarías cercas para poder protegerle.

Snape bufo –Eso pudo cruzar por mi mente –Contesto

–Tengo una misión especial para ti, no estoy muy contento por tus acciones pero aun me puedes servir. Después de todo, las circunstancias han cambiado

Snape elevo una ceja, pero no bajo ni un ápice su varita –Si me entrega a Potter hare lo que me pida –Slytherin hasta el final

–Precisamente –Voldemort guardo su varita –Quiero que protejas a Harry de Dumbledore y estés con él mientras se encuentre en la base –El pocionista seguía sin moverse

–¿Por que abría de creerle? –Snape amenazo con la varita

–Creo que ya lo mencione, las circunstancias han cambiado así como mis objetivos y en este momento necesito que protejas a Harry, mi hijo…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Creo que eso ultimo ya lo sabían no? jeje… disculpen pero creo que mencione lo de una boda y mi madre necesitaba mi ayuda y llegaron visitas de fuera etc etc y luego comencé a ver Hunter X Hunter y créanlo o no llevo 80 cap ya jeje… creo que me pique, en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap, prometo un poco de mas acción en el siguiente. Gracias por leer!


	5. Capitulo 5- ¿Donde esta Harry?

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 5.- ¿Donde esta Harry?

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

El pocionista seguía sin moverse. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿El señor oscuro pretendía que cuidara de Potter? ¡su némesis! Lord Voldemort no necesitaba de artimañas baratas, no por ello significaba que confiara en sus palabras.

–¿Por que abría de creerle? –Snape amenazo con la varita

Voldemort miro directo a los ojos del pocionista, quería que notara la sinceridad en sus palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el camino, si, la rabia, la ira y los celos lo convirtieron en lo que era ahora un maldito mounstro serpentino, pero ahora, todo era distinto.

–Creo que ya lo mencione, las circunstancias han cambiado así como mis objetivos y en este momento necesito que protejas a Harry, mi hijo –Los ojos rojos de Tom brillaron con orgullo al decir las últimas palabras, Harry era su hijo, suyo y de James

–Eso es mentira –Escupió Snape –Lily es la madre, solo se necesita ver los ojos del muchacho para comprobarlo –Dijo rotundo

Riddle se quedo serio, no necesitaba convencer a Snape de nada, él era un simple mortifago, podía matarlo si quería, pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo lo necesitaba en ese momento –Puede haber muchas explicaciones para eso, pero tu como pocionista sabes que esto –Saco la botellita de antes y se la arrojo, Snape la tomo en las manos –Esa prueba es irrefutable.

En cuanto Snape la vio, supo lo que era –Siéntete libre de realizar la prueba de nuevo si quieres, el resultado no se modificara, Harry es mi hijo –Paladio de nuevo esa última frase, como deseaba tener enfrente a esa maldita perra y restregarle en la cara que James solamente le perteneció a él.

El pocionista pensaba a toda velocidad, era una prueba positiva sin duda, saco su varita y la movió rápidamente alrededor del frasco, un humo blanquecino comenzó a salir formándose un nombre "Harry Potter"

Ahora sabia que la prueba era positiva para el padre de Potter y si James y Lily estaban muertos, miro asombrado al Lord oscuro, su cabeza se volvió un mar de confusión

–Dumbledore –Dijo con voz agria sacando de sus pensamientos al pocionista –El es la clave para averiguar qué fue lo que paso y tu mi querido Severus vas a ayudarme a resolver este enigma.

**O-o**

Harry abrió súbitamente los ojos, se sintió mareado y confundido, se sentó en la cama. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?

Se puso de pie, ni siquiera se molesto en buscar sus zapatos, tratando de no hacer ruido llego hasta la puerta y giro la perilla lentamente hasta que pudo asomar su cabeza, el pasillo se veía desierto, camino sigilosamente, escucho un ruido, asustado trato de pegarse a la pared ocultándose en las sombras intento tranquilizar su respiración ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado? Y por Merlín ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto recordó algo, tocándose apresurado las bolsas de sus pantalones, nada, sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Su varita no estaba.

Miro en todas direcciones ¿qué posibilidades tenia de salir sin su varita? Apretó sus manos molesto consigo mismo, el pasillo estaba oscuro y al parecer largo sin señales de una salida ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de su varita? Bufo molesto debía recuperarla.

Se detuvo un segundo, era oficial estaba perdido en un lugar desconocido, sin saber por que o como llego allí y si pudiera ser peor sin varita, una nueva preocupación lo asalto ¿había llegado solo? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos

–Pero que tenemos aquí –Dijo una voz varonil. Harry lo miro asustado ¡Un mortifago! sin pensarlo echo a correr, maniobra que le resulto un tanto inútil puesto que estaba escapando de un mago oscuro y armado.

Sintió como un hechizo le pegaba justo en la espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio –Unos aurores me hicieron pasar un mal rato –Explicaba mientras se quitaba la mascara –Pero creo que contigo recuperare mi humor –Deslizo su mano por la pierna del joven mientras reía perversamente.

El joven Gryffindor se sentía adolorido por el reciente ataque, unos escalofríos y el terror se apodero de él cuando supo las intenciones de ese sucio mortifago, intentaba resistirse pero al parecer sus inútiles intentos por liberarse divertían y excitaban a su atacante.

¡Maldición! No iba a perder su virginidad con ese sujeto.

**O-o**

Snape seguía a Voldemort, necesitaba ver que Potter estuviese a salvo. Entraron a la habitación del Lord –No esta…

Severus observo la cama vacía y entonces sintió una varita amenazante en su cuello –¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Debiste traer contigo a alguien de la orden –Voldemort cruciaria al pocionista sin dudarlo

Snape frunció el seño –si fuese así no cree que hubiese intentado escapar, obviamente haciendo gala de ser un Potter simplemente hizo su acto de desaparicion –Se defendió el mortifago

Aquella respuesta no le gusto al señor oscuro –Se suponía que tu ibas a cuidarlo –Reclamo sin saber que mas hacer, de solo pensar en perder a Harry…

Snape elevo una ceja –Lo dejo sin vigilancia, con un antecedente por demás alarmante en cuanto a meterse en problemas y ¡no lo encerró! ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? –Dijo molesto sin recordar a quien estaba retando

–Estaba herido y la pócima que le di –Voldemort hizo una pausa, no tenia por que darle explicaciones a un simple mortifago, guardo la varita y se fue a la salida –Si nos dividimos lo encontraremos más rápido –El señor oscuro se fue por la izquierda, el pocionista supuso que el tomaría la derecha, camino apresurado debía encontrar primero a Potter y escapar de ese lugar.

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba aturdido, la vista nublada y su cuerpo se sentía torpe, lo que si estaba claro era que ese sujeto lo estaba arrastrando, rasgo su camisa arrancando algunos botones, trato de enfocar su mirada arrepintiéndose de ello al ver como ese maldito mortifago lo devoraba con la mirada saboreándose, lamiendo sus labios con anticipación y sonriendo malignamente.

El de ojos verdes intento empujarlo, pero sus manos estaban sujetas firmemente en el suelo, el enorme sujeto estaba sobre él saboteándole cualquier intento de escape, ladeo el rostro al sentir un inmundo olor supuso era su aliento y no se equivoco, una húmeda lengua comenzó a recorrerle el cuello, sentía tanto asco y miedo a la vez su respiración agitándose con cada lametazo, profirió un grito estrangulado al sentir los dientes del sujeto desgarrando su carne, desesperadamente intento liberarse dándole un golpe a su agresor.

El mortifago rugió molesto, levanto el puño y se fue directo a la cara del Gryffindor partiéndole el labio inferior y mandando a volar las gafas –Me gusta cuando se hacen los difíciles, pero te prometo que si cooperas te gustara –El mayor aprovecho el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el muchacho, lo volteo y le bajo los pantalones.

En ese momento Harry reacciono, iba a ser violado por un mortifago cualquiera, quiso gatear lejos de ese maldito, pero el mayor lo sujeto de las caderas evitando el escape. El miembro del mortifago se deslizaba entre los glúteos del joven endureciéndose, preparándose para la embestida –Esto te dolerá, solo un poco –Dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

Una punzada de dolor comenzó al sentir la punta del endurecido miembro intentando penetrarle, trato de alejarse moverse lo que fuese que evitara que su virginidad fuera tomada. Se sentía desesperado, lagrimas de impotencia comenzaban a correrle, un dolor punzante en su pierna le hizo gritar –Quédate quieto niño bonito –Le había enterrado algo filoso en la pierna, la sangre comenzaba a salir lentamente mojando la tela del pantalón. Su movilidad se vería reducida, aun así no dejaría de pelear, intento patearlo con su pierna sana.

–Basta de tonterías –El hombre cabreado saco la varita –Crucio!

Harry se encogió a la espera de la maldición, pero esta no llego, Harry intento incorporarse, dificultándosele con la herida en la pierna se acomodo los pantalones, aun no sabía si su salvador lo hacía por ganarse la presa, se recargo en la pared con dificultad

–Sigue con ese mal habito suyo de meterse en problemas –Hablo una voz familiar

Harry abrió grande los ojos –¡Profesor Snape! –Dijo mas aliviado limpiando sus lagrimas, no quería que el pocionista lo mirara en ese estado, debía tranquilizarse

El pocionista se apresuro a revisar la herida en la pierna de su alumno, quito el objeto cortante y rompió un pedazo de su túnica para detener el sangrado –Hay que salir de aquí enseguida –Apretó la tela. Comenzó a caminar pero Potter no lo seguía, lo miro tratando de determinar si el chico estaña en condiciones de avanzar –¿Que pasa Potter?

Harry lo miro –No tengo mis gafas y aun no he hablado con Voldemort –Dijo el Gryffindor como si el señor oscuro no fuese nadie de temer

Snape bufo –tonto niñato no digas tonterías ¿quieres morir? –Amenazo tratando de esconder su frustración, al ver que el chico era inmune a su intimidación. Si así lo quería Potter, entonces se lo llevaría a la fuerza –Nos vamos y es lo último –Se acerco a Harry y lo cargo en sus brazos, debía evitar usar magia para no ser detectado, suficiente con ese crucio que lanzo, debía apresurarse y llegar a la zona de desaparición.

Harry se removió inquieto –No soy un niño que necesite ser cargado –Dijo molesto

Snape continuaba con paso rápido –La herida en su pierna es motivo suficiente para mi –Intentaba ignorar al chico

–No me iré sin mi varita –El Gryffindor giro el cuerpo cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Snape bufo irritado ¿Por qué todo con Potter era tan difícil?

–Necesito hablar con Voldemort –Snape se quedo congelado con la determinación en la verde mirada, se masajeo el puente de la nariz –De acuerdo maldito niño mimado –Gruño el pocionista.

**O-o**

Severus no podía creer en su mala suerte, de nuevo la misma escena el señor oscuro revisando a Potter –¿Que paso? –Demando el Lord oscuro

–Ducati mi Lord, al parecer encontró a Potter y el muy malnacido intento…

–¡Snape! –No quería que Voldemort se enterara de su vergonzosa experiencia –Desperté desorientado y salí sin pensarlo, me encontré con un Mortifago, me ataco, es normal soy un intruso ¿no? además no paso gran cosa Snape apareció para salvarme, fin de la historia –El pocionista gruño molesto, si no continuo torturando a ese imbécil fue por que la idea de escapar era mas tentadora.

Voldemort quito el pedazo de tela en la herida de Harry –Debo retirar el pantalón –Anuncio. El brusco movimiento del menor alejándose hizo que la sangre fluyera con fuerza.

–No veo razón para desnudarme –Dijo incomodo el de ojos verdes.

–No puedo curarte con el pantalón cubriéndote –Voldemort miro al pocionista –Severus –Demando, Harry miro suplicante a su profesor –Si mientes sabes lo que lo sabré –Siseo impaciente.

–Lo estaba violando –Rechino los dientes con ira de solo recordarlo

Los rojos ojos se encendieron ¡Ducati estaba muerto!

–El no hizo eso –Grito el Gryffindor avergonzado, como deseaba que el suelo se lo tragara en ese mismo momento

–Por que lo defiende Potter, se lo que vi, Ducati merece la peor de las torturas.

–Solo lo intento, es muy diferente a conseguirlo –Interrumpió –Me toco fue todo –El silencio se torno pesado por un instante –¿Podemos retomar la charla pendiente? –Pregunto esperanzado viendo a Voldemort

El lord oscuro se tranquilizo –Déjame curarte primero –Voldemort estaba aliviado de que no se hubiese consumado el acto, sin embargo eso no aminoraba el castigo del culpable.

**O-o**

Los tres magos se encontraban sentados con una taza de humeante te para los nervios, Harry estaba un poco impaciente

–Se retracto con respecto a lo que dijo de mi madre –El joven necesitaba iniciar la charla o temía que estuviesen horas sentados en silencio.

Voldemort miro a Harry por un breve instante –Primero necesito que sepas que paso esa noche, no espero que me creas, te lo mostrare –Saco su varita y con un suave movimiento convoco un pensadero, acerco la varita a su cabeza y una especie de hilo plateado salió, lo deposito en el pensadero.

Harry solo podía pensar en que vería a sus padres, ansioso se precipito en entrar.

La sensación de ser arrastrado le obligo a cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con una puerta abriéndose, se apresuro a entrar. Se detuvo ante la visión sentado en el sofá estaba durmiendo James Potter, su padre…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota.**- Esto no era lo que tenia planeado para este capitulo, pero es oficial el fic acaba de alargarse, me di cuenta que me estaba centrando mucho en James y Tom, creo que seguirá pasando, no he podido meterme de lleno en el snarry ya que también Harry es menor, pero ahora que Snape se convierta en el guardián de Harry prometo irme metiendo en el romance de esos dos jeje…

Espero les siga gustando el fic.

Proximo capitulo: La version de Voldemort.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Capitulo 6- La versión de Voldemort

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 6.- La versión de Voldemort

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Un pensadero. Los recuerdos de Lord Voldemort en el y un Harry excitado pensando tan solo en que podría ver a sus padres, ansioso se precipito en entrar olvidando que también era la noche en la que sus padres habían perecido.

La sensación de ser arrastrado le obligo a cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con una puerta abriéndose, la luz era cegadora pero no le importo no dejaría de mirar, se apresuro a entrar. La luz disminuía mientras todo se aclaraba. Se detuvo ante la visión. Sentado en el sofá estaba durmiendo James Potter, su padre.

No había notado lo distraído que estaba hasta que un maduro y guapo Tom Riddle lo atravesó, no aparentaba tener más edad que el pocionista, si su padre había tenido que ver con el no lo culpaba, el Lord oscuro en verdad era sexy. Miro de nuevo a James, como deseaba despertarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Los ojos rojos del Lord miraban intensamente a su padre, Harry se forzó a permanecer la mirada en el mago oscuro intentando no contemplar a su padre aun no fallecido en el recuerdo, estaba allí para saber la verdad.

Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho. Voldemort le hizo alejarse unos pasos, la vista de Harry se amplió permitiendo apreciar mejor la escena, entonces sintió un ligero apretón proveniente del Lord, algo iba a pasar en ese momento.

Riddle ya estaba lo suficientemente cercas de James, no pudo evitar tocarlo, con sumo cuidado deslizo sus dedos por la mejilla del joven, habían pasado más de un año desde la última vez, en su mente visualizo tantos posibles escenarios, unos donde torturaba a Potter por haberle traicionado con la maldita pelirroja para luego caer presa de la desesperación e imaginarse de rodillas rogándole que regresara, paso el tiempo y se tranquilizo, creyó superarlo, pero al estar frente a James se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se acerco un poco más, necesitaba besarlo, sentirlo de nuevo, unió sus labios de manera delicada, rozando levemente la suave piel rosada, estaba por retirarse cuando unos brazos le sujetaron por el cuello haciendo que casi chocasen sus dientes un beso hambriento lo asalto, solo duro unos segundos su sorpresa se tranquilizo y disfruto del beso acariciando el rebelde cabello.

–Tom –Susurro adormilado, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, observo los ojos rojos de su ex amante, parpadeo confuso, una sonrisa se dibujo en Riddle, fue entonces que Potter reacciono y lo empujo.

De un solo movimiento salto del sofá poniéndose detrás de este, saco su varita y apunto con ella al mayor –¿Como me encontraste? –Dijo visiblemente alterado

Tom ni siquiera se molesto en sacar su varita, se cruzo de brazos y sin borrar su sonrisa mostro todo lo arrogante que podía ser –¿Creíste que podías ocultarte de mi? – Esa maldita sonrisa ponía de nervios a James

–Si, lo creí, después de todo me pude esconder todo este tiempo de Tom Riddle, desgraciadamente no pude hacerlo por más de Voldemort –Escupió ese nombre con desprecio.

El de ojos rojos elevo una ceja –No justifiques tu engaño con él mío, tu falta no tiene perdón –El Slytherin saco su varita –Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo –Dijo mientras lamia la varita de manera lujuriosa

James se puso rojo intentando ocultarlo con enojo –Como iba yo a moléstame por un detalle tan insignificante como es el meter en mi cama a un perfecto desconocido. Confié en ti Tom, te amaba…

–¡Me amas! –Corrigió Riddle

–Yo amo a Tom, pero tú lo mataste –Acuso el más joven

–No, tu lo dejaste agonizando el día que te fuiste con esa perra –Siseo molesto –Sabias quien era y no intentaste hablar conmigo, ¿tan poco valía para ti? o ¿fue más sencillo simplemente marcharte con ella? –Dijo un poco más calmado

–¿Crees que no se a que has venido? Se de la profecía por eso me escondí de ti, sabía que intentarías matar a Harry –De inmediato se cubrió la boca, había dicho cosas innecesarias

–¿Harry? –Rio con mofa –Le pones el nombre que elegí al hijo de esa, me das más motivos para quererlo muerto –Apunto con su varita.

James lo miro con miedo y suplica, sus ojos marrones se aguaron –Tom, te lo suplico, tu –Dudo por un segundo –No debes matarlo, no puedes –Dijo mientras caía de rodillas ante el Slytherin

Voldemort lo miro con superioridad y sin titubear le lanzo un hechizo dejándolo inconsciente, apretó fuertemente su varita y bufo con molestia –A ti no puedo matarte pero a ese malnacido –Se giro y se apresuro a buscar al crio.

Harry miro a su padre en el suelo, Voldemort no lo había matado, había anunciado en voz alta que no era capaz, James también había afirmado amar a Riddle ¡Que demonios!

–Aun no termina –Le apresuro el Lord oscuro real a seguir al yo de su recuerdo a la habitación del bebe.

Snape había permanecido al margen, casi como un elfo domestico, él había estado en la escena del crimen y Potter fue encontrado cerca de las escaleras, no detrás del sofá, algo no estaba bien, el recuerdo no parecía alterado aunque también lo que acaba de acontecer no lo creería de no ser por la prueba de paternidad, ahora estaba más que claro que Harry era hijo del Lord oscuro, entonces…

¿Qué motivo a Potter a abandonar al padre de su hijo?

¿Realmente conocía la profecía?

Si mal no recordaba Dumbledore la había anunciado semanas después del nacimiento de Harry ¿entonces?

Salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuro no podía perderse ni un segundo de ese recuerdo, seguramente el lord le había permitido estar presente pues sería el único que observaría de manera analítica, es decir sin perderse en el sentimentalismo y ver algo que pudiese darles respuestas.

Entraron a la que parecía ser la habitación de Harry de bebe, la cuna estaba allí con un pequeño de ojos verde que intentaba ponerse de pie usando el barandal que lo aprisionaba en esa camita.

Lily se levanto de inmediato con varita en mano –¿Dónde está James? –Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Tom sonrió con malicia –Eso no te importa, no volverás a verlo –Apunto con su varita – James no rogo por tu vida solo por la de su hijo –Dijo esperando que bruja entendiera cual iba a ser su destino –Ella sonrió con malicia –Puedes matarme pero no puedes borrar el hecho que James me eligió en vez de a ti –Dijo complacida de ver la molestia en el Slytherin.

Tom comenzó a carcajearse –No te confundas, no te eligió a ti, eligió a Harry –La risa del bebe se escucho en ese momento, el mocoso se parecía tanto a James su inocencia no le permitía percibir el peligro en el que se encontraba él y su madre.

La chica Evans aprovecho el momento de distracción para atacar a Tom.

–Expeliarmus –La varita de Riddle salió volando cayendo en la cuna de Harry, el bebe al notarlo cayo de sentón sobre el colchón y sonriendo comenzó a gatear para alcanzar el objeto.

Lily se sentía como una triunfadora, derrotaría al señor oscuro y se quedaría con James, estaba seguro que ese maldito no había tenido los pantalones para matarlo, lo amaba eso lo notaba por el odio que le tenía a ella –Lo siento pero creo que yo me quedo con el premio mayor, con James, con Harry con "Todo" –Remarco la última palabra

Riddle sonrió –Eres una tonta si crees que por quitarme mi varita has ganado –De un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra la mujer dándole un golpe que la tiro en el suelo haciéndole sangrar la boca –Fui criado por muggles, unos que no dudaron en hacer de mi vida un infierno, aprendí a defenderme para sobrevivir, quizás deba matarte como la vil sangre sucia que eres –Tomo la varita de la chica –Oh quizás no. Avada Kadavra –La pelirrojo no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar fue asesinada con su propia varita en manos de Voldemort.

Harry quiso correr a encontrarse con su madre, pero fue detenido por Voldemort, el de ojos verde pataleo para ser liberado, pero la fuerza del hombre lo superaba, fue girado, al notar lo que el señor oscuro quería que viera dejo la rabieta.

Harry estaba en su cuna sentado con la varita de su supuesto asesino en las manos, la balanceaba contento y entonces comenzó a babearla.

Tom hizo un gesto de disgusto, intento arrebatarle su preciada varita, pero el pequeño se negaba a soltarla, un destello salió de esta Riddle cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió noto sangre en la frente del pequeño, no pudo evitar angustiarse, tomo un pañuelo para limpiar la herida, fue cuando se percato de su estúpida acción ¿Por qué curaba a su víctima?

Se alejo unos pasos y apunto con su varita, el pequeño estiraba sus manitas no sabía si era que quería la varita de vuelta o deseaba que lo cargara en brazos, lo miro detenidamente se parecía tanto a James y esos hermoso ojos verde, su mano comenzó a temblar, la bajo derrotado, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a admitirlo, agarro al pequeño en brazos, una ternura lo invadió y sonrió –Harry tú serás mi rehén, si James quiere que vivas no tendrá más opciones que acceder a mis demandas –Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la pancita al bebe arrancándole carcajadas, de pronto el bebe se quedo serio y comenzó a llorar –¿Qué pasa? –Tom quiso poner un escudo, pero fue demasiado tarde, si Harry no hubiese estado en sus brazos habría tenido oportunidad de escapar, pero no podía permitir que fuese lastimado eso haría que James llorara.

Dumbledore lo miro tendido en el piso –Me alegro de llegar a tiempo –El cuerpo de Tom comenzaba a desvanecerse y así también el recuerdo.

Los tres estaban en completo silencio, Voldemort a la espera de la reacción de su hijo y Snape a la espera de cualquier reacción de cualquiera de ellos.

Pero nada ocurría.

Fue el pocionista el que inicio –Está claro que alguien más mato a James Potter, el cuerpo fue encontrado cerca de las escaleras imagino que su cabezonería Gryffindor solo tenía cabida la seguridad de su hijo y al precipitarse rumbo a la habitación alguien lo ataco por la espalda, imagino mi Lord que usted se presento solo esa noche a la residencia de los Potter –Los dos lo miraba sopesando lo escuchado

Voldemort parecia pensativo –En efecto, me presente solo esa noche –Tamborileo los dedos –Si yo deje vivo a James y Dumbledore se presento después…

Harry brinco en su asiento –El profesor Dumbledore no sería capaz de cometer un asesinato, además ¿que motivos tendría para matar a mi padre? –Los dos mayores lo miraron detenidamente

–El único con motivos para matar a Potter no lo hizo, eso pudo cambiar los planes del viejo, si mataba a alguien podía culpar al señor oscuro, crearía un salvador del mundo mágico, la gente lo adoraría le daría poder y el viejo podría manejarlo a su antojo, un niño huérfano es fácilmente manipulable –Explico su teoría Snape

–Eso tiene sentido, todo lo que ha dicho el viejo chiflado a sido una mentira, Harry no es el niño que vivió simplemente por que no intente matarlo, esa cicatriz fue algo accidental, eso me hace pensar si la profecía no es otra de sus mentiras –Aporto el Lord

–Potter sabía de ella antes de que Harry naciera, eso quiere decir que su primer objetivo fue separarlos, aunque no comprendo sus motivos –Se quedo deductivo el pocionista

–James ya estaba embarazado antes de dejarme –Voldemort se tapo el rostro con las manos –Como no me di cuenta –Snape lo miro –Tuvimos una charla sobre hijos y de allí surgió que deseaba que mi hijo se llamara Harry, también le dije que no era oportuno en ese momento tener un bebe, debió asustarse, debió pensar que no lo querría, por eso no me lo dijo debió sentir inseguridad y debió contárselo a Dumbledore y fue allí cuando el debió aprovechar la oportunidad haciendo uso de las inseguridades de James para inventar esa estúpida profecía

Harry apretó los puños –¿Por qué querría Dumbledore que me mataran? ¿Mi padre embarazado? no tiene sentido, solo han dicho tonterías, ese recuerdo pudo ser alterado, lo que si es contundente es que mataste a mi madre.

–Potter tu pequeña mentecilla no lo puede entender o solo ¿estás en negación? –Reprendió el pocionista.

Voldemort levanto el brazo dándole a entender que se detuviera, lo que seguía solo le correspondía a él decirlo, respiro profundo

–Harry, James es el único hombre al que eh amado, no está demás decir que Dumbledore y yo siempre nos odiamos y encontró mi debilidad en tu padre, James era muy inteligente no se hubiese dejado manipular por ese viejo a menos de que te hubiese estado esperando. Snape –El lord extendió su mano, el pocionista elevo una ceja y fue cuando entendió, saco el frasco donde estaba la prueba de paternidad, el oscuro mago la tomo en sus manos y se la entrego a Harry –Esta es una prueba de paternidad positiva para Harry Potter, eso significa que para poder realizarla se necesita una muestra tuya y otra de tu padre o madre. Si esta prueba esta positiva solo puede significar una cosa –El mayor hizo una pequeña pausa para que el chico asimilara la información –Uno de tus padres está con vida.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos –Tu eres hijo mío y de James –Harry sin podérselo creer aun miro al pocionista buscando una respuesta, este asintió apoyando lo que acababa de decir el Lord oscuro. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones, él hijo de Voldemort, comenzó a respirar agitado, fijo su mirada en su supuesto padre y se desplomo en el suelo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Hello!**

Disculpen la tardanza, es que tenía que hacer unas compras de navidad que no me serian posibles la próxima semana puesto que me tocara doble turno y necesitaba tener todo lo de la cena, será mi primera vez haciendo pierna al horno a ver que tal me sale, no pasa que se lo coman los gatos jajajaja XD! Haber si puedo darles la sorpresa en navidad con un nuevo capítulo si no de este fic de otro. Espero no haberlos enredado y hayan entendido, si tienen dudas pueden preguntar con gusto los confundiré mas jeje… gracias por leer!


	7. Capitulo 7- Serpiente en piel de león

**AQUELLO QUE PERDI**

Capitulo 7.- Serpiente en piel de león

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

¡Como si no fuese suficiente ser el jodido niño que vivió!

Harry despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama y tallo su ojo derecho con pereza, busco a tientas sus lentes.

¿Ya era hora de iniciar las cases? perezosamente bajo los pies de la cama y entonces noto que alguien mas estaba en la habitación –Ron tuve el sueño más extraño, Voldemort aseguraba ser mi padre ¿puedes creer tremenda tontería?

–No es ninguna tontería -Dijo una voz que Harry conocía muy bien

En ese momento le llego la claridad y recordó todo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, cuando había caído con los Dursleys no se había quejado, al contrario se había portado como un buen niño, hacia todo lo que sus tíos le decían. Soportaba los castigos y todas las barbaridades que ellos le hacían, se quedaba calladito en su alacena a pesar del dolor tras las golpizas de su tío Vernon, se decía que era por su bien, al menos tenía una familia, aunque no era feliz, se mentía diciéndose lo contrario y terminaba llorando hasta dormirse. Creía que con el tiempo su familia lo aceptaría, curaría lo que fuese que sus tíos creyeran que tenía.

No conforme con eso al conocer el mundo mágico se da cuenta que un maniático asesino intentaba matarlo. Y aun supuestamente muerto lo intento no una, si no en varias ocasiones, después se entera que el asesino de sus padres fue el amante de su padre, eso prácticamente imposible de creer, no sabía por que esa aseveración lo incomodaba y como un corderito había ido a parar a la boca del lobo solo para descubrir la verdad sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, quizás lo que deseaba realmente era morir en manos de su rival. Pero entonces...

Harry miro a Snape, el profesor se había mantenido en silencio –Dígame que es una mentira –Suplico el Gryffindor

–Créame cuando le digo que incluso para mi es difícil de creer –Contesto el pocionista dejando un espacio de silencio –No cabe la menor duda, realice la prueba de paternidad yo mismo, el Lord quería demostrar que no mentía sobre su paternidad, por su gran poder es posible que pueda modificar sus recuerdos, pero la sangre, ese liquido rojo es inalterable y me temo que lo que ha dicho es cierto, señor Potter es usted hijo del señor tenebroso –Snape no había despegado la mirada del chico, sabía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, confundido, quizás aterrado, supuso que no espero algo como eso cuando decidió tener una audiencia con el Lord oscuro.

Harry suspiro –¿Y ahora qué pasara? –Pregunto el de ojos verdes.

–Mi Lord quiere que permanezcas aquí, a salvo, no permitirá que Dumbledore pueda poner sus sucias manos en ti, está convencido que todo esto es una charada del viejo.

Harry lo miro asombrado –Pero no puedo dejar mis estudios ¡No pueden evitar que regrese a Hogwarts! –Afirmo el menor.

Snape gruño, sabía que no seria fácil convencer al mocoso, pero al menos debía intentarlo –Potter fue usted quien dijo que solo confiaba en mi, entonces sostenga su palabra y hágalo, si le digo que es peligroso regresar el colegio es por que lo es, no permitiré que el viejo chiflado le haga más daño, permanecerá aquí y eso es todo –Snape no le iba a dar lugar a berrinches.

El Gryffindor frunció el seño –Creo que sabe muy bien sobre mis habilidades de escapismo profesor, me apoya en esto o puede irse a la mierda! –Grito eso ultimo, viendo la expresión inalterada del pocionista sonrió de medio lado –Lo digo con todo respeto –Dijo burlón.

Snape entrecerró los ojos –El señor oscuro me ha dejado la tarea de cuidarlo y créame que estaré pegado a usted como sanguijuela, olvídese de esas tonterías de escapar, pórtese como un niñito mimado y no dudare en darle sus nalgaditas en el trasero ¿me a escuchado Potter? –Dijo con malicia, dos podían jugar ese juego y el pocionista tenía la experiencia y una vida de Slytherin, aunque seria interesante darle de golpecillos a ese redondeado trasero.

Harry inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos molesto –Puede ser todo lo sanguijuela que quiera en el colegio, o me dirá que usted dejara de impartir sus clases ¿con que pretexto? ¿no cree que el director sospechara de ello? piénselo necesitamos que el viejo se confié para poder sacarle toda la verdad.

Snape se masajeo el puente de la nariz –Puede decir lo que quiera Potter, pero no es a mí a quien debe convencer –Snape no estaba feliz con la orden de quedarse indefinidamente de niñera de Potter, si estaba feliz de poder estar al lado del chico pero no quería dejar sus clases, Harry no se asustaba con sus miradas y ese placer solo sus estudiantes se lo podían proporcionar.

–Perdí a James en ese entonces, no se aun cuales fueron sus motivos para ocultarte de mi, pero ahora que se que eres mi hijo no pienso perderte a ti también –Voldemort hizo su aparición –Te quedaras aquí a salvo, junto a mí, ese es tu lugar –El señor oscuro no estaba seguro de como comportarse con Harry, jamás tuvo un hijo y además de James nunca fue cariñoso con nadie más.

Harry lo miro de frente, ese era el hombre que debía convencer.

El más joven lo pensó por un momento, necesitaba echar mano de su lado Slytherin si quería obtener lo deseado, una idea le vino a la mente, tenía un As como no lo había pensado antes, usaría la debilidad del hombre a su favor –Creo que la educación es muy importante, no puede sacarme del colegio así nomas, mi formación como mago debería ser importante sobre todo en mi situación ¨familiar¨ –Remarco esa última palabra, esperaba que Voldemort entendiera que si el iba a conquistar el mundo mágico no podía tener un hijo sin educación.

Voldemort no se inmuto –Severus puede darte clases aquí, no hay necesidad de estar en un colegio, los magos sangre pura a veces hacen eso con sus herederos, no puedes tener una mejor educación siendo Severus tu profesor, permanecerás aquí como ya lo dije a salvo a mi lado –Esperaba que con eso el chico desistiera de usar esa escusa, pero si era como James sabía que su terquedad lo llevaría a una buena discusión hasta obtener su libertad.

Harry se noto molesto –Muy a salvo por lo que pude apreciar cuando tu mortifago me ataco –Un ligero temblor le recorrió de solo recordarlo

–Eso fue por que saliste sin que avisara a mis mortifagos…

–¡Piensas anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos! –Interrumpió el Gryffindor –¿Que pasaría si Dumbledore se enterara? Ten por seguro que el viejo hará todo lo posible para no revelara la verdad, si quieres saber lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche debes permitir que regrese.

Voldemort se acerco mas al joven Potter –El viejo no esta tan chiflado como para decirte la verdad ¿que harás? ¿pondrás tu carita de gatito abandonado y le suplicaras que te cuente mas mentiras? –James hacia esa cara cuando quería conseguir algo.

Harry bufo –Yo no hago carita de gatito abandonado –Snape intento no reír ante el comentario de su Lord –Yo solo sé que las únicas personas que pueden ayudarte a conseguir la verdad están en esta habitación, no puedes creer que es un buen plan el mantenernos aquí encerrados –Harry apelaría a la grandiosa utilidad de Snape.

Voldemort miro detenidamente al chico –No me arriesgare a que seas lastimado, ya encontrare otra manera siempre la hay. Te quedaras y es todo –Sus ordenes eran absolutas, eso debía aprenderlo el chico, pero si Voldemort creyó que seria lo ultimo estaba muy equivocado.

Harry elevo una ceja –Quiero saber la verdad tanto o más que tu, no hare nada imprudente lo prometo, el profesor Snape estará para cuidarme por favor... Padre –Ya lo había hecho su última carta, el As del triunfo, si no lo convencía con eso las cosas se le complicarían.

¿Cara de gatito abandonado? No, su hijo tenía su propia cara de cachorro tierno, lo sentía por su futura pareja.

El rostro imperturbable de Voldemort se modifico con una especie de sonrisa, se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo.

Su hijo era tan cabezotas como su otro padre y todo Un Slytherin como el mismo, estaba usando una debilidad que ni el mismo sabia que tenia. Estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeña serpiente vestida de león.

Snape no terminaba de creer lo que veía. Potter estaba manipulando al mago más temido y poderoso en mucho tiempo, sonrió ya podía estar tranquilo, ese mismo día estarían de vuelta en el colegio.

O-o

Harry había arribado a su sala común en la mitad de la noche, esperaba que nadie notara su ausencia, estaba algo incomodo, no sabía si contarle a sus amigos y aunque le había pedido a Voldemort que lo dejara cercas del director para sacarle la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo realizar semejante proeza. Si Dumbledore había cometido una acto de maldad estaba seguro que no debía estar en su cabeza, ese recuerdo debía estar escondido en alguna parte, pero como descubrirlo. Antes de regresar había recibido un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de "H" Snape le había explicado que era un guarda secretos mientras lo tuviera puesto el director no podría leer su mente y descubrir que estaba consciente de su parentesco con el señor tenebroso.

Hermione notaba a Harry mas distraído de lo normal, no sabia si abordar el tema frente a Ron, el pelirrojo a veces era demasiado entrometido e imprudente con sus comentarios y pareciera que el de ojos verdes estaba pasando por un mal momento, no estaba segura si era por lo que le había pasado a Cedric o algo mas estaba molestando a su amigo.

Se acerco lo mas que pudo, una vez que vio a Ron entretenido con Dean –¿Harry estas bien? –Dijo bajito

El chico la miro como si se hubiese iluminado –¡Mione! Tu eres una chica muy inteligente, quizás tu puedas ayudarme –La chica parpadeo sin comprender –Claro puedes contar conmigo

Harry miro en todas direcciones hizo que la chica se acercara y susurrando hablo –Si el profesor Dumbledore quisiera esconder algo muy importante ¿donde crees que seria ese lugar? –La castaña volvió a parpadear perpleja

Lo pensó por unos minutos antes de contestar –Siendo el colegio el lugar mas seguro, supongo que en algún lugar secreto conectado con su oficina.

Harry se quedo muy serio, el también había pensado en ese lugar, pero no seria demasiado obvio, no estaba seguro de que estuviese en ese lugar lo que buscaba, también sabia que si no intentaba buscar allí no se quedaría tranquilo.

De un salto se puso de pie –Gracias Mione has sido de gran ayuda –Sin esperar respuesta salió de la sala común.

Sin detenerse a pensar saco el mapa de los merodeadores, localizo a la persona que deseaba ver y se encamino.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y esta tardo unos segundos en abrirse un gruñido se escucho y la puerta se abrió mas permitiéndole el paso dentro de la habitación.

Una vez dentro el chico no se fue con rodeos –Profesor Snape necesito su ayuda –Dijo simplemente

Snape elevo una ceja, sabia que lo que Potter tuviera para decir no le iba a gustar, así como también sabia que no podría negarse a la petición.

O-o

Dumbledore caminaba en círculos por su oficina, el fénix en su percha comía sin ponerle atención, Tom había obtenido un cuerpo nuevo y con ello sus planes corrían el riesgo de desmoronarse, afortunadamente aun tenia al pequeño Potter idolatrándolo, no podía perder la calma, el nuevo cuerpo de Tom le daba mas posibilidades para poder matarlo definitivamente.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos una carta llegaba volando se poso sobre su mano, habrio la nota.

"_Problemas con el sauce boxeador se requere de su ayuda"_

_Severus Snape._

La nota era corta y clara, esos malditos niños tenia cosas mejores que hacer que estar atendiendo los desastres de sus bromas.

Molesto abandono su oficina sin notar que alguien esperaba a que este saliera.

Harry se apresuro, sabia que tenia diez minutos antes de que las protecciones alertaran al director.

Una vez dentro no supo por donde comenzar un sonido le hizo ver que Fawkes lo estaba observando…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota.-** Semana difícil y ahora me entero que trabajare el día primero desde temprano… No hay justicia en este mundooo! Pero bueno espero les guste el cap. Harry comenzara a pasar mas tiempo con el pocionista y ya habrá mas acción, nuevo año mas snarry ahora si deveritas! Gracias por leer!


End file.
